Proyecto Lebia I: La Venganza
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: A Prueba! XD Un ángel bajo del cielo a protejer a un humano, pero la traición lo condenó, juzgó y llevó a prisión. Ahora ha salido y es tiempo de tomar venganza...


**LEBIA:**

**LA VENGANZA**

El recuento de los daños 

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto, es verdad. El mundo mágico celebró con júbilo el día final de la guerra. Con esperanza de un mundo nuevo, la alegría de disfrutar la paz, la tranquilidad en su pueblo; disfrutar sin angustia una tarde soleada, una noche estrellada... Vivir sin miedo y caminar sin preocupaciones por las calles transitadas de magos. Ya no más luchas, ya no más sangre, ya no más marcas, ya no más miedo._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto, ha perecido, se ha ido y con eso todos los mortífagos o han escapado o han sido atrapados por los aurores de ambas partes: del ministerio o de la orden del Fénix. Albus Dumbledore se encargo de eliminar todo rastro de la oscuridad. Harry Potter "el-niño-que-vivió" el gran salvador del mundo mágico, ahora un hombre famoso, seguramente de gran carrera, casado y con familia; caballero de negocios; poderosos y brillantes ojos verdes, marcado desde su niñez por el terror, el miedo y el sufrimiento; reconocido por su cicatriz y su gran poder, venerado por derrotar al gran Dark Lord, mago excepcional de cabellos negros revueltos y piel canela, como es ahora, no lo sé, después de 5 años, no lo sé._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto y con él la época de oscuridad... Con él nació mi vida, nació mi fuerza, nació mi odio y con él murió mi ángel. Fue un error, no tenía los ojos bien abiertos, lo sé, pero era eso o verle morir; crecer en la oscuridad fue la dicha de mi vida, crecer en la ignorancia fue mi alegría, ahora lo comprendo... desaparecer de mi tierra para renacer en otra fue lo más tonto que he hecho. Me libre de las ataduras de mi cuerpo, sí, pero me até a las de otro, y aunque parezca imposible, no me arrepiento. Espero que aún estés vivo Malfoy, eso espero..._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto, es solo un vago y triste recuerdo en mi mente, me instruyó en el arte de la muerte, del dolor; me enseño lo maravilloso de la magia oscura y fui una tonta. La traición es una palabra tan alentadora, que en aquel momento me pareció magnifica, perfecta para salvarlo y me convertí en traidora... Pero aún así, sus enseñanzas se quedaron conmigo, aún así, a pesar de que traicione un pacto de sangre, fui arrestada, fui traicionada, fui exiliada por mi propia gente, fui destrozada y condenada..._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto, y con él murió mi libertad y mi única esperanza de seguir viva como lo que era, pero mis superiores no entienden de razones, no, "ninguna de nuestra especie debe aceptar la oscuridad" la 12va. Regla del testamento y fui echada, condenada a vivir como viven los que creí mis aliados, mas sin embargo, el concilio no creyó conveniente que conservará mi magia pura, pero fui instruida en muchas artes y una de ellas: la esgrima y otra, la magia oscura, aquella que jamás se alejará de ti hasta tu último aliento de vida... no necesito de magia para vengarme y ahora nadie me puede castigar, porque yo ya no pertenezco a su especie, ni a una ni a la otra, ahora soy libre pero no tengo nada._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto gracias a Harry Potter y yo fui condenada también por los de su especie y su raza. Fui atada a una silla y obligada a escuchar mi sentencia: 5 años en prisión, la prisión mágica "Azkaban"... Destruir mi vida era el propósito de ese mocoso, yo defendí su asquerosa vida y el defendió su orgullo. Y ahora aquí estoy, tras años aburridos en una prisión, en la cual día tras día recordaba cada enseñanza trazada en mi vida, deseando volver a donde pertenezco y obligándome a recordar que las alas están rotas ya y me veo emancipada de la pena de una raza y atada al destino que ellos elijan. Y me encuentro decepcionada del mundo que veo, porque no hay más que lo mismo que hace años, locura y desesperación. Mi protegido, no lo siento, pero tu camino lo has seguido solo y confió en que lo has hecho bien._

_Si, Lord Voldemort ha muerto, yo fui arrastrada al vació y con eso, mi deseo de venganza nació... Harry Potter prepárate, por que jamás te dejaré vivir, no mientras yo viva o tu mueras, hasta que pagues el precio de mi condena y yo, descubra en tu sucia y retorcida mente, el motivo de tu escabroso comportamiento, de la traición a la lealtad, de tu aprovechamiento ante la debilidad... Mi gente me quita las alas y mi misión fue truncada y tú, te encargaste de deshacer mi camino, prepárate para vivir el peor de tus tormentos..._

Sus pies se movieron por el suelo duro y ancestral que rodeaba la prisión, sobre la punta sobresaliente de un barranco posicionaba su peso mientras miraba las furiosas olas del mar arremeter contra la piedra erosionada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir siguiendo a los aurores del ministerio.

_Mi nombre es Lebia Dlimo, y soy un ángel exiliado..._

**??:?? amms... realmente no se cuando lo termine de escribir XD tiene demasiado tiempo arrecholado en mi maquina así k me decidi a ver que pasaba. Bien. Este mini chap. es el comienzo de la travesía de una joven que paso 5 años en Azkaban (por si no se dieron cuenta) y busca venganza contra aquel que le traiciono y destruyo... ammmsss.. motivos más adelante. Es la primera de dos partes ( la segunda aún no la escribo y es como k la vida de la muchacha antes de la prisión XD) Ustedes digan si la sigo o la dejo y la kito XD Solo manden Reviews! -**

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**


End file.
